


Finishing Touches

by school_of_magic



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: And definitely therapy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of a lot of trauma tbh, One Shot, Post-good ending, These characters need closure, mentions of eye trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/school_of_magic/pseuds/school_of_magic
Summary: The aftermath of Sunny telling The Truth.
Relationships: Implied Basil/Sunny if you squint
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I know many people have already written the idea of the direct aftermath of where the game ends (good ending wise), but I thought I'd pitch in my two cents and write my take on it.  
> TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNINGS: mentions of eye trauma, hallucinations, and depictions of depression and anxiety

Basil and Sunny’s shared trauma gave them this sort of strange, unspoken wholeness. No one in the whole world would be able to understand him as well as Basil did. The wall that had been between them the past four years was completely and utterly shattered and broken at their feet. The crash was scary. 

...The crash was muddled. While they both had a vague idea as to why their fight happened last night, they don’t remember what words were spoken. Not really. There was too much for them to look at, and too much looking right back at them.

It was strange that they could both see the same things that others couldn’t. Was that how trauma induced hallucinations worked? Did you just...see the other person's visions? Sunny certainly saw Basil’s Something, as it had been entangling him in the shadows of his room that night. And he could only assume Basil saw his, as well. Because it was there, it was something behind him...And, well, Basil had to have stabbed Sunny’s eye for a reason. 

The next day in the hospital, there was the slightest glimpse of hope left after telling the others the truth. When Basil woke up, they shared a smile….Their Somethings had gone away, and vanished before their eyes. Well, Basil’s eyes and Sunny’s...eye. It was far too damaged to function, and the doctors confirmed that Sunny would be better off wearing an eyepatch from then on.

And Sunny knew that Basil apologized a lot, but wow...He had felt so bad about the eye, and Sunny had never been the best at reassurance. He tried his best to remind him that there were bigger things to worry about, but that only seemed to stress him out more. 

Unsurprisingly, no one took the truth well. Basil looked filled with dread once he realized Sunny told them. He felt bad for telling the others before he woke up. At least they were out of the room now. But for some odd reason, after a few moments, Basil ended up thanking him.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think I would have been able to tell them...I panicked at first, but there’s really no helping these things. They all manage to come out somehow.” Sunny sighed in relief. “And...I trust that you told them in a calm way.” Basil laughed at his own words. “Well, as calming as you can get with saying words like that, anyways.”

Sunny nodded. He supposed he did. He remembered to calm down, and focus. He had to allow himself a few deep breaths while telling them everything, and tears had definitely welled in his eye more than once. 

He stared at the floor through the whole ordeal, refusing to look at their expressions. Aubrey stormed out first, not saying a word. If they hadn’t been in a hospital, Sunny was sure that she would have screamed in frustration. Hero walked out soon after, at least being a bit more polite. “S-Sorry, I just...I need a moment.” He had said.

Kel lingered for a minute longer. He was going to put a hand on Sunny’s shoulder, but decided against it. There was a sigh, and eventually, he said, “Take care of Basil when he wakes up, okay? I’ll...go check up on the others.” And he left. 

In all honesty, It had gone a lot better than Sunny was expecting. He was prepared for harsh words, maybe sobbing, and probably even punches thrown from Aubrey. But...they just left. It hurt, but Sunny was leaving town the next day (maybe two) anyways, so there wasn’t much he could do. 

His conversation with Basil resumed. “I know that there was a lot left unsaid these past four years, Sunny...I’m sorry about that.”

He cut him off, shaking his head. “I wasn’t there.”

“I suppose not. But...I was so busy begging for your forgiveness after the night Mari died, and I realized that I never properly apologized at all. So I guess what I’m trying to say is...I’m sorry, Sunny. And I mean it this time. About that night, and, well,  _ last night _ .” Basil smiled sadly at the irony. “We never seem to let the others catch a break, huh?”

Sunny gave him a pitiful smile in return. “We don’t.” He sat there for a moment. “I’m sorry, too.” He hoped Basil would know what he was apologizing for without explaining it. He probably would, but sometimes Sunny was scared of how much Basil cared about him. I mean, in all honesty, he should be. 

“Sorry about which thing?” Basil asked jokingly.

Sunny gave him a look.

“Right, right. Sorry.” He laughed. 

Soon enough, Kel came in. “Oh, Basil. You’re awake. That’s good.” He saw Basil’s expression and immediately put his hands up. “Don’t worry.” He said. He slowly walked up to his bed. If only there was another arm chair. “I...I’m not mad. But, to be completely honest, I’m a bit scared, haha…” Sunny looked down at his lap again.

Basil looked at Kel with tears already filling his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Kel....I-I gave my apology to Sunny already, a-and I just...I know I don’t have the right to ask for your forgiveness like this but…. _ please _ , I just-”

“Hey, hey, I-It’s okay...I mean, it’s not okay, but...I can’t blame you for what happened. It was an accident. And I know neither of you would do something like that on purpose. I know it.”

This caused Basil to cry more, and Sunny continued looking down. He couldn’t cry. Not to stress everyone out. 

“I was expecting that what you were going to tell us was why you guys fought last night, but uh…” Kel gave out another nervous chuckle. “Guess not.”

“...Are Hero and Aubrey still here?” Sunny finally spoke up. His head was still down.

“Uh, yeah. Aubrey is um...well…She- she didn’t hesitate to say some pretty nasty things about you guys when we were all in the hallway.”

“What did she say?” Sunny asked.

Kel hesitated “...She called you guys psychos...Talking about how you had your knife in the park the other day...And how Basil scribbled out the photos...and, well...your fight last night. I’m sorry.” 

Basil started to sob. Sunny didn’t know what else he was expecting. 

“And Hero?”

“He’s been quiet. I don’t think- I don’t think he’s mad. Did I ever explain to you why he ended up going to medical school?”

Sunny shook his head.

“After Mari died, he...he wanted to help people who might’ve felt the way she felt at the time. Er-” He realized what he said. “S-sorry. I mean-”

“We know what you mean.” Sunny said, ever so passive-aggressively. 

“Right, well...That’s all the stuff he’s been studying in college, y’know? He’s training to be a psych nurse, so I think he might know a bit about the kinds of feelings you guys might be having...and stuff.

“But...overall, I think the two of them might just need some time to, y’know, digest everything. I do too, really. But...I know you guys aren’t bad people. I know that. And...things might be a bit harder now, but friends are supposed to be there for each other. And I wanna be there for you guys.” He gave them a small grin.

Sunny finally looked up at him. Basil had been crying the whole time, and he started again….Sunny came in soon after. He couldn’t help it at this point. Kel didn’t really know what to do. 

“Ah jeez, uh s-should I get the nurse? It’s weird seeing you cry, Sunny, I don’t really know-” 

Just then, fate had decided that it was the perfect time for Hero to come in, as there was a soft knock and then a peek through the door.

He saw the two boys crying, with Kel looking panicked at his older brother.  _ ‘What do I do?!’ _

Hero looked back at him just as panicked. In all of the years their friends have known each other,  _ none  _ of them had seen Sunny cry. Mari might have seen him at some point, she was his sister after all, but seeing Sunny showing emotion at all was a miracle. Or talking for more than a few sentences, even. Sunny was quiet and stoic, and this...this whole situation was crazy. It was  _ crazy. _

Currently though, Sunny hid his face in his hands, still trying (and, truthfully, failing) to keep his weeping as quiet as possible. Basil had his legs curled up in his chest and his head buried in his elbows. He hated to admit it, but the sight broke Hero’s heart. The two kids in front of him were carrying so much. As disappointed and as bitter as he was towards them, realistically Hero knew that he couldn’t criticize them for it. And that fact made him furious, and the fact that he felt angry at  _ all  _ made him furious too. But all of his convoluted feelings would have to wait. 

Hero cleared his throat. The boys looked up at him. 

Their conversation with Hero was vaguely similar to Kel’s...vaguely. It was a lot more strained and difficult, but they were let down easy most likely to Kel's being there. Hero didn’t really sound like he knew exactly what he was talking about yet, but it was clear he felt betrayed. He was noticeably having trouble hiding the anger in his voice. Sunny couldn’t blame him. Neither could Basil. 

Aubrey never came back, and Kel wasn’t too happy about that. Eventually though, Kel and Hero had to leave, as Sunny and Basil were told to stay one more night at the hospital before being discharged. 

Sunny was leaving the next day though. Even though their move was put off due to the hospital visit, it wasn’t going away. Teary goodbyes were shared before Kel and Hero left, although even that didn’t feel as touching as it should have. It would be a while before things could feel that way again.

After they left, Basil’s eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. “S-sorry for crying so much, Sunny. But...I think it went better than it could have..”

He nodded, and there was another pause. “Will you be okay when I leave tomorrow?”

Basil looked up. “I think so. I...I’m really worried about Aubrey, but...I’ll have Kel, and Polly. I want to put in an effort to be nicer to her. I feel a bit bad. And, even though Hero’s leaving again soon, I’d like to think I’ll still have him, too.”

Sunny wouldn’t consider himself the most sentimental person, but he couldn’t  _ not  _ say it. “I’ll always be here, too.” He looked over to him. “You have my house phone, right? And my email?”

Basil smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Do you still have the photo album?” 

Sunny smiled back. “Yeah.”

Eventually the doctor came in, asking Sunny to go back to his own hospital room. It had gotten late, and he had to be ready to leave tomorrow. Before he left though, Basil looked at him one last time. “Sunny, I know you’re not too big on hugs but...would you make an exception this time?” He didn’t say anything, and decided to just lean in. Sunny’s hugs were always awkward. He wasn’t affectionate, and he was also very boney, so it wasn’t very comfortable. But Basil didn’t seem to mind. And neither did Sunny, really. They shared one last smile before Sunny left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have in fact written more of this story. It was something I was looking into sticking with (and I still might), but it fell short after a little while. I think I reached my goal with this one shot though. I just wanted to give Basil and Sunny some closure, and hopefully some happiness. I hope you all are doing well, drink some water and stay safe :)


End file.
